A multidisciplinary biomedical research is proposed, which will involve three principal investigators and a statistician, faculty members at Incarnate Word College, San Antonio, Texas, and related investigators from the Southwest Research Consortium (University of Texas Health Science Center, University of Texas at San Antonio, Southwest Foundation for Research and Education and Audie Murphy Memorial Veterans Administration Hospital). Twenty-six undergraduate and three graduate students who are enrolled at one of the institutions which comprise the United Colleges of San Antonio (Incarnate Word College, Our Lady of the Lake University, St. Mary's University) will be student investigators. The research program will encompass five areas of biomedical interest: behavior, cell and molecular biology, electrophysiology and smooth muscle, cancer and medicine, and neurochemistry and neurophysiology. The program is designed to provide maximum facility for the scientific growth and development of the research capabilities of the faculty and students. Collaborative research with established scientific investigators from the Southwest Research Consortium is being undertaken through which the students become familiar with the Ph. D. programs in physiology, pharmacology, biochemistry, biology and medicine as well as research job opportunities available in San Antonio.